Torque vectoring units are used in motor vehicles to enhance vehicle agility and stability in addition to improve mobility. Torque vectoring units allow motor vehicles to distribute drive torque unevenly to different wheels in order to enhance driving dynamics and stability. Various methods exist for distributing torque between two shafts of a motor vehicle. Torque vectoring units may be used in two-wheel and all-wheel drive vehicles. Torque vectoring units can used to distribute torque between two half axles of a vehicle or between front and rear drive shafts.
The torque vectoring market is limited by the traditional cost of such systems. The cost of the mechanical components making up the torque vectoring system is high due to the complex mechanical arrangements of the components. Therefore, there remains a need for a low cost torque vectoring system to be used in motor vehicle markets which require lower cost options.